geheimaktefandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Silver
miniatur|Das Logo von Deep Silver Deep Silver ist eine Division der Koch Media Gmbh, gegründet im Jahre 2002, welche interaktive Computer und Videospiele für alle Plattformen produziert, vermarktet, distribuiert und sie ist das Premium Spiele Label der Koch Media Gmbh. Der Hauptsitz von Deep Silver ist in Planegg bei München. Die Geschichte von Deep Silver reicht zurück in das Jahr 2005, als die Koch Media Gmbh erste eigene Publishing Aktivitäten unternahm.Aristocats 2007 wurde dann mit der Deep Silver Gmbh in Wien, die unter dem Namen Deep Silver Vienna auftrat, ein Subunternehmen ins Leben gerufen. Das Team des ehemaligen Rockstar Vienna Studios konzentrierte sich primär auf die Entwicklung und Produktion von Vollpreis Titeln, vor allem für Konsolen Plattformen. Im Februar 2010 kurz nach der Veröffentlichung des Erstlingswerks Cursed Mountain gab die Koch Media Gmbh bekannt, das Studio aufgrund der wirtschaftlichen Lage zu schließen. Sämtliche Publishing und Entwicklungstätigkeiten wurden im Stammsitz Planegg konzentriert und werden unter zentraler Direktion weitergeführt. Aktuell arbeitet Deep Silver unter anderem am Nachfolger des Action Rollenspiels Risen, zudem wurde im Rahmen der Games Convention 2010 bekannt begeben, das sich der Publisher die Markenrechte an Sacred vom insolventen Entwickler Ascaron gesichert hat und die vor allem in Deutschland erfolgreiche und populäre Serie in Eigenregie fortsetzen will. Spiele * Geheimakte: Tunguska * Geheimakte 2: Puritas Cordis * Geheimakte 3 * Geheimakte: Sam Peters * Anno 1701 * Anno 1701: Der Fluch des Drachen * Astrology DS * Back to the Future: The Game * Birth of America * Carcassonne * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL * Catherine * City Life * CrossworDS * Cursed Mountain * Dawn of Magic * Dead Island * Dead Island: Riptide * Die Gilde 2 * Earth 2160 * Emergency 2012 * Emergency 2013 * Emergency 2014 * Fritz Chess * Gothic 3 * Horse Life * Iron Front-Liberation 1944 * Killer is Dead * Knight of Honor * Langenscheidt * Lost Horizon * Mage Knight: Apocalypse * Metro 2033 * Metro Last Light * Nail'd * NASCAR '14 * ParaWorld * Pariah * Perry Rhodan * Prison Break: The Conspiracy * Professor Heinz Wolff's Gravity * Rhodan: Myth of the Illochim * Ride to Hell: Retribution * Risen * Risen 2: Dark Waters * Rush for Berlin * Sacred 2 * Sacred 3 * Saints Row: IV * Singles: Flirt Up Your Life * Singles 2: Triple Trouble * Spellforce 2 * S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Clear Sky * The Fall: Last Days of Gaia * The Hustle: Detroit Streets * The Whispered World * The X-Factor * TrackMania Nations ESWC * TrackMania Nations Forever * TrackMania Sunrise * TrackMania Sunrise Extreme * TrackMania United * TrackMania United Forever * War On Terror * Warhammer: Mark of Chaos * Wildlife Park * Wildlife Park 2 * Wildlife Park 2: Crazy Zoo * Wildlife Park 2: Marine World * X²: Die Bedrohung * X³: Reunion * X³: Terran Conflict * X³: Albion Prelude * X Rebirth (Spiele-)Plattformen * Nintendo DS * Nintendo Wii * PC Externe Links * en:Deep Silver es:Deep Silver Kategorie:Entwickler